remake R :a minha versão
by martavivi
Summary: os shitennou vivos? uma usagi que se lembra de tudo? sailors e mamoru sem memórias e um novo inimigo. tudo isto na minha nova história. nada me pertence mas morria feliz se sailor moon fosse minha
1. Chapter 1

- Princesa? – Uma voz masculina chamava-a. Queria abrir os olhos mas não conseguia…a dor que sentia no seu corpo era demasiada para conseguir até respirar - Ela precisa de cuidados e rápidos – diz a mesma voz…no fundo reconhecia a voz mas não se lembrava de onde

- Vamos…este frio também não ajuda temos de aquece-la e cuidar das feridas antes que se tornem irreversíveis – diz outra voz masculina

- Consegues com ela? – Diz uma terceira voz e sente-se a ser carregada por alguém ao colo – ela não parece ser pesada

- Não te preocupes…mesmo que fosse pesada eu carregava-lhe na mesma…ela é a nossa princesa - diz a quarta voz que lhe parecia bem próxima deveria ser quem a carregava-a – levemos-ma para um local quente e protegido – diz…devia sentir medo mas não…no fundo da sua alma sentia-se segura e protegida por aqueles 4 homens que devia temer mas sentia calor vindo dos seus corações já não eram possuídos pelo odio mas…sentia-se a perder a consciência mais uma vez e não se lembra de mais nada.

Na neve e no frio do polo norte via-se 4 figuras masculinas com uma jovem em braços a cuida-la como se fosse uma joia valiosa desapareciam como por magia e só o vento carregado de neve se fazia sentir…


	2. Chapter 2- o principio

Capitulo 1

Um dia claro e normal na pequena localidade de Juuban, uma rapariga de odangos fazia a sua habitual rotina de corrida matinal mas…não falamos de jogging

- vou chegaaaaaaaaaaaar tardeeeeeeeeeee – diz a correr desenfreada pelas ruas com a força que tinha…de repente um carro apita parando um metro à frente

- Usa-chan – diz o homem que estava no seu descapotável vermelho e acena-lhe com a mão era um homem de cabelos compridos castanhos e vestido de camisa branca e blazer azul-claro e umas calças que completavam o fato

- Nef – diz contente e corre mais um pouco – ohayo!

- Sempre atrasada – diz com uma careta que a fez sorrir – não eras assim antigamente

- Tenho uma boa razão desta vez – diz ao pé dele e ele abre-lhe a porta do carro - e sabes bem qual é – diz entrando no carro que logo ele liga – mais alguma informação?

- Não…está muito estranho. Aquilo que sentimos não é um falso alarme, hime – diz no carro

- Ora…já disse que não quero que me tratem por hime – diz com ar de importante – é uma ordem! – Diz com cara de poucos amigos – vocês são meus amigos.

- Está bem…só se me chamares por kenishi e não por nef…. – Diz e ela sorri – usa-chan

- Está bem kenishi – diz e ambos passam pelo salão de jogos com o carro a acelerar e de lá um rapaz de cabelos negros saia com o amigo

- E continuas com os mesmos sonhos? – Pergunta o aloirado – devias consultar um psiquiatra

- Está bem…é verdade que temos um novo professor de ciências? – Diz para o loiro

- Sim dizem que é doutorado em astronomia – diz caminhando com o amigo para a escola – Mamoru-kun, tens a certeza que andas bem?

- Sim estou óptimo – diz e vê o carro a passar – olha aquela não é a odango que sempre anda atrás de ti?

- A Usagi-chan? – Diz olhando bem - sim é ela, pelos vistos não vai chegar tarde hoje…vai de boleia pelos vistos…será que é namorado dela?

- Parecia demasiado velho para ela – diz confuso e o loiro se ri – porque te ris?

- Se não soubesse que sempre andam às turras diria que era uma pequena observação ciumenta…

- Eu com ciúmes da odango? – Diz confuso

- Não do homem que está a conduzir… - diz já com as mãos sobre a barriga de tanto se rir – claro… - diz batendo com o punho na palma da mão como se tivesse descoberto a razão da extinção do pássaro dodó – afinal é tudo tensão sexual – diz e o moreno o deixa plantado na rua a rir-se como parvo

- O que se passa com o Fuhurata- kun? – Diz um loiro de cabelos curtos que conhecia-os

- Nada shinta-kun – diz o moreno irritado – só tem a mania que sabe tudo sobre tudo – diz e o loiro dá sinal de querer saber mais

- Oh shinta – diz Motoki recuperando o folego e vai ter com eles – é só que o chiba está com uma panca por uma rapariga

- Eu já disse que a odangos é só uma tola adolescente que acaba por sempre discutir comigo – diz e shinta se ri - o que foi?

- Sabes…as loiras de odangos tem os seus mistérios que nunca haveremos de saber – diz com total convicção – sabes lá se ela não está destinada a ti?

- Primeiro lugar…a odangos é uma criança e não sinto nada e segundo…como sabes que é loira? – Isso pareceu atrapalhar o loiro – shinta…

- Sabes…normalmente as raparigas loiras é que usam odangos para ser uma homenagem à lenda da princesa da lua – diz com uma grande gota na face – diz-se que a princesa da lua era loira de odangos! – Diz com sabedoria

- A princesa da lua? – Pergunta Motoki surpreso

- Sim a lenda do milénio prateado? Não sabem nada sobre mitologia vocês! – Diz que ofendido e começa a caminhar – que pouca cultura – diz sem mais

- Enlouqueceu! – Diz Motoki mas Mamoru olhava para shinta…princesa…da lua? Uma princesa loira de odangos? Fazia-lhe lembrar da princesa dos seus sonhos…teria de pesquisar sobre isso.

Noutro local, o descapotável parava à frente da escola de Usagi, onde uma rapariga de cabelo azul e outra de cabelo castanho de rabo-de cavalo acenavam para ela e outra de cabelo ate aos ombros corria para cumprimentar o homem

- Ohayo, Usagi-chan – diz a de cabelos até aos ombros – kenishi-kun – diz com brilho no olhar que logo Usagi se riu e se levantou e foi ter com as outras duas com um sorriso

- Ela esta mal – diz a de cabelos castanhos e Usagi assente

- O que? – Diz a de cabelos azuis

- Não sabes Ami-chan? Estão apaixonados… - diz a Usagi com toda a alegria que conseguia ter naquele momento mas…sentia um grande vazio…faltava uma parte de si e logo lágrimas apareceram nos olhos como por magia e apesar de estar a abraçar Naru kenishi olhou para Usagi e sentiu culpa por ele estar feliz e ela não…admirava a grande força de Usagi que logo que percebeu o ar de culpado de kenishi logo sacudiu a cabeça e sorriu para ele - meninas…deixemos-mos a sós um pouco antes da aula…

Entrara mas não viram que dois gatos olhavam-nas com tristeza e sentiam-se tão ou mais culpados do que kenishi…

- Ela está a sofrer – diz Artemis com pena…Artemis era um gato branco com um quarto crescente na testa dissera isso a uma gata cinzenta também como uma lua

- Vamos ser sinceros…ela ficou muito forte desde a batalha contra a Beryl mas… sinto-me culpada por todos terem uma chance de ter uma segunda oportunidade e ela não. Os Shinnetsu tiveram a oportunidade de reviverem uma vida normal mas com as memórias que tinham, as navegantes e o príncipe estão a viver uma vida normal sem memórias de serem guerreiros mas…ela…está a viver a vida perto de quem gosta mas sem se lembrarem dela como amiga. Para Ami e Mako ela é uma colega de turma, para rei e mina uma desconhecia, para o príncipe a odangos de novo…se não fosse os guardiães da terra a Usagi ficaria sozinha só com nós os dois – diz a gata – lembro-me após essa batalha

Flashback

- Uma luz? – Diz Luna e foram os dois para um local isolado onde viram 4 cavaleiros que conheciam bem com algo em braços que logo empalideceu a gata – Sailor Moon? Afastem-se dela – diz indo na direcção dos 4 cavaleiros que conhecia como inimigos

- Calma Luna – diz um de cabelos loiros compridos – estamos para ajudar

- Oh sim…espera – diz parando-se a si própria – vocês não estavam mortos e …como sabem que me chamo Luna?

- Ela não se lembra – diz o de cabelos prateados – Luna Artemis…lembram-se de nós?

- Os esbirros de Beryl? – Tenta Artemis mas algo dentro de si dizia que não devia estar com receio deles

- Infelizmente assim são reconhecidos – diz o de cabelos curtos com piada – no milénio antes da Beryl?

- Hum… - tenta Luna a rebuscar nas memórias até que fez-se luz na memória – Shinnetsu?

- Afinal nos relembras – diz o de cabelo castanho comprido – agora chega de conversa temos de cuidar da princesa que está muito debilitada – diz e os gatos concordam e mostra-lhes o caminho para o salão de jogos o cartel general das sailors

- Irónica a vida – diz o de cabelos compridos loiros para os gatos – fazem um cartel general vosso na precisa localização do antigo palácio da terra – diz e todos olham-no com olhos de quem querem-no matar – hei…desculpem se levaram a mal mas é verdade

- Como ficou tudo? – Tenta perceber Artemis enquanto Neflite cuidava da princesa…pelos vistos sabia fazer psicometria algo que era sentir o mal e energias diferentes através das mãos e conseguia curar feridas muito graves tornando-as muito menos graves

- Todos os involucrados com o conhecimento da princesa ficaram estranhamente bem…desconfiamos que o poder da princesa assim quis… - explica o de cabelo prateado – eu antes de renascer ouvi a voz da princesa a desejar uma nova oportunidade de viver a sua vida e pelos vistos nos englobou também…os corpos das sailors desapareceram dos sítios que jaziam e contamos também com o corpo do príncipe…como somos guardiães sabemos que ele esta bem por isso desconfiamos que também esteja revivido…tememos que infelizmente como nós a princesa também tenha as memórias desta vida pela qual lutou

Fim do flashback

- Kuncite tinha razão…quando ela acordou logo perguntou pelas sailors e pelo príncipe logo ficou contente por eles estarem bem mas…ela não consegue esconder a tristeza que sente por fingir não os conhecer como conheceu e ser indiferente ao príncipe ao vê-lo… - diz Luna olhando para a cena debaixo – pelo menos Neflite tem uma vida que sempre quis: professor de ciências, quase namora com a Naru e está próximo de quem foi a sua melhor amiga do milénio, a princesa. E protege-a como se fosse sua irmã mais nova mas sabe a tristeza dela. Jedite é aluno universitário e estuda o que sempre quis: medicina. Zoisite é irmão de Jedite e trabalha como modelo e estuda artes cénicas e Kuncite é professor de esgrima profissional e está sempre próximo de nós e…

- Mas…aquela sensação que sentimos há dias de algo negro a aproximar-se daqui está a intensificar-se e nós e a princesa estamos a investigar a origem e tentar lutar sem despertar as outras…ela proibiu-nos de o fazer só se for em último caso – diz Artemis – perece que ela escondia a sua personalidade de princesa escondida na Usagi…ela está uma líder nata

- E viste as notas? – Diz Luna se rindo pela primeira vez – ela melhorou imenso da noite para o dia.

Passadas duas horas, kenishi Vanderlei entrava na universidade que ia dar aulas e vai directo para a sala e vê com atenção a conversa entre três universitários que ele conhecia bem…pelo menos dois deles

- Chiba sabes…um primo meu é professor e foi escolhido para nos dar ciências – diz shinta com entusiasmo – ele é óptimo

- Dizes isso porque tens explicações grátis – diz Motoki rindo-se

- Isso é o que pensas – diz num ímpeto – nef…ou melhor Vanderlei é doido e nunca me ajuda mas devo admitir que como professor é genial – diz com orgulho mas logo para – chiba-kun chamado à terra? – Diz e o moreno reage – começo a concordar com o Motoki porque a tua cabeça ainda anda na lua! – Diz com riso não captado pelos outros dois

- Pensava no que disseste antes sobre a lenda – diz curioso – nunca tinha ouvido falar dessa lenda…sempre ouvi falar da lenda da deusa Selene e do Endymion mas nunca de…

- Do milénio? – Diz shinta – essa é só para quem sabe mitologia a sério – diz com graça…

- Meninos – diz o kenishi entrando na sala e que olha profundamente para shinta que percebe que estava a fazer asneira

- Oh…não era o homem que estava com a Usagi-chan? – Diz Motoki surpreso

- A usa-chan? – Diz shinta curioso – falavam dela?

- Conheces-a? – Pergunta os outros dois em conjunto

- Oh claro. É amiga de infância do Vanderlei e nossa também. Ela é como uma protegida para nós e nos mudamos há pouco todos para cá e ela sempre falava connosco. Então do irmão do Vanderlei, charles….Nenhum homem que ele aprove pode estar ao pé dela…e para o meu irmão é como se fosse gémea dela…se soubesse que era dela que falavam tinha sido diferente a conversa. – Diz mas logo um sorriso de malicia percorre os lábios de shinta – ela é o sucesso das nossas festas e…

- Cale-se – diz Vanderlei de repente – se continuarem a falar vos mando embora…isto é uma aula e não um café – diz e shinta percebeu que estava a desbocar-se demais – percebido?

- Sim – dizem os três

Á noite Usagi olha para a janela para a enorme lua cheia mas é interrompida por uma gata

- Luna…eu não sou tão forte – diz e a gata olha-a com tristeza – só passou 3 meses desde que lutei contra o Dark Kingdom e parece que foi há 3 anos – diz com lágrimas – sinto tanto a falta deles

- Usagi…se precisas de chorar diz – e Usagi vira-se para a gata que estava em cima da cama e deixa cair a sua cabeça sobre a cama e chora e sente a Luna a passar o seu focinho pelo seu cabelo para acalma-la mas um barulho e um brilho inesperado no céu as sobressalta e ambas sentem a mesma aura maligna e ambas assentem ao mesmo tempo e saem rapidamente para o local…quando chegam já um amontoado de pessoas ali estavam mas vira os quatro cavaleiros juntos e lhe acenam com a mão

- Então o que dizem? – Diz Luna e Artemis estava no ombro de Kuncite

- É energia pura maligna mas quando chegamos só estava esta cratera – diz zoisite brincando com a ponta do rabo-de-cavalo – tínhamos razão

- Acordamos-as? – Pergunta Kuncite

- Não! – Diz Usagi - eu tenho este dever e tenho vocês não quero faze-las sofrer com a história de novo

- Está bem – diz Artemis – mas tens a consciência que se tornar demasiado temos de desperta-las

- Apesar de não concordar…sei-o – diz e todos assentem

- Usagi – diz três vozes que ela reconheceu e tirou o ar sério e pôs o ar Usagi – por aqui?

- Naru, Mako e Ami – diz acenando para elas

- Kenishi – diz Naru com alegria – pessoal – diz para os outros

- Oi Naru – diz zoisite apesar de ainda se sentir desconfortável por ser amigo da rapariga que tanto fez mal

- Ah…tenho apresentações – diz Usagi para as outras duas – bem…kenishi vocês conhecem, este é o charles, irmão do kenishi é professor de esgrima – diz para o de cabelo prateado – este é o shinta, primo deles dois, é universitário – diz para o loiro de cabelo curto que fazia o sinal de vitória – e este é o taka irmão do shinta, é modelo e estuda artes cénicas – diz para o de rabo-de-cavalo – meninos, esta é a Makoto – diz apontando para a de rabo-de-cavalo – e esta é a Ami – diz para de azul que todos fingem ser a primeira vez que as veem menos kenishi

De repente, Usagi leva com um papel na cara e tira-o e lê – que bom! Bolinhos com 50% de desconto! – Diz com os olhos a brilharem

- Se comeres muitos doces vais ficar uma odangos não só no cabelo – diz uma voz…muitos daquele grupo sabiam muito bem de quem pertencia a voz…ela engolira as lágrimas que queriam sair e vira-se com a cara mais irritada que conseguia fingir

- Só podias ser tu Mamoru-baka – diz com altivez e pose – só tens a vida para me chatear?

- Acho que não tenho a culpa de seres tão odangos – ela ia para ir-se a ele mas charles a agarra e shinta põe-se no meio deles – shinta?

- Mamoru-kun…não é maneiras de tratar uma senhora – diz com pose e passa a mão sobre a franja e com ar de presunção se dirige a Makoto e agarra-lhe na mão – os seus olhos brilham mais que uma preciosa esmeralda em pleno luar – diz e a todos caem uma gota – aprende Mamoru-kun assim se trata uma senhora

- Shinta…onde aprendeste tão lamechas entrada? – pergunta taka confuso

- Numa das tuas peças é claro – diz e Usagi se ri com vontade…precisava de afastar a tristeza que sentia e nada como os seus amigos para o fazerem…sabia que sempre podia contar com eles – duvidas então vais reler a tua próxima peça

- Lá porque está numa peça de teatro não quer dizer que resulta na vida real – diz charles e se ri – usa…. – Diz chamando a nomeada – uma rosa pode significar muitas coisas mas sei que fundo só há um significado para o amor - diz e ouve-se palmas das quatro mulheres e de taka e kenishi – assim é uma frase bonita

- Diz lá outra vez – diz shinta com estrelas nos olhos e um caderno que ninguém sabe de onde apareceu e uma caneta pronto para escrever

- Simplesmente tens de saber o que a pessoa vai gostar e sei o que a usa gosta…não é? – Piscando o olho a Usagi que ri.

- Ah estás aqui – diz Motoki chegando sem ver a todos – ajudas-me no trabalho de ciências?

- Se precisas de ajuda Toki, tens aqui o teu professor – diz Usagi num sorriso e cai uma gota em Motoki

- O trabalho não é difícil…é sobre a existência ou não da psicometria – diz e Usagi abre os olhos espantada

- De certeza que odangos nem sabes o que é isso – diz Mamoru com diversão

- Sei muito bem e sei que pode existir mas existem muitos que fingem que tem…psicometria é a habilidade medica ou não de sentir ou curar com as mãos – isso faz Motoki, Mamoru, Ami Makoto e Naru olharem para kenishi e ele assente – ora…é algo de cultura geral por favor!

- Terias nota máxima! – Diz taka com piada – não queres passar já para a faculdade?

- Engraçadinho – diz Usagi com pose – sabes bem a verdade – diz e muitos ficam curiosos…Usagi falava da sua inteligência que poucos conheciam como princesa e além disso sabia bem sobre psicometria – meninos…dão-me boleia?

- Claro… - diz kenishi e puxa Naru – querem boleia também? – Para Ami e Mako

- Se puderes – começa Mako atrapalhada

-é só um bocado de carro, vamos? – Diz e vão todas de carro e os outros cinco rapazes olham-nos a ir embora – adeus pessoal – diz e o carro logo arranca deixando algum fumo

- Usagi…sentes-te bem? – Pergunta Ami preocupada – pareces triste

-eu estou óptima – diz com um sorriso tentando enganar a si própria também mas os gatos e kenishi sabiam muito bem que não – deixaram uma por uma em casa mas a última era Usagi e kenishi não quis tocar no assunto príncipe mas tinha outra noticia

- Princesa…vénus está a recuperar memórias rapidamente…Artemis? – Diz e o gato continua

- Sim…dei por ela a olhar para a caneta que fez aparecer como sempre…já dei por ela a procurar artigos noticiosos sobre a Sailor Moon e desconfio que isso seja porque como líder tem a responsabilidade apurada

- Isso é mau – diz Luna – quer dizer que mais uma informação ou outra, ela recorda…o que achas Usagi? Usagi?

- Desculpa…tens razão…temos de ter isso em conta…mantem-te atento Artemis e nos diz a evolução da mina

Num apartamento abandonado uma luz se faz presente e numa divisão escondida estava uma arvore de tamanho gigantesca e lá duas estranhas figuras estavam sentadas numa rama dessa mesma arvore. Um de formato masculino de cabelo azul e fato azul com uma estranha flauta outra de formato feminino de cabelo rosa e fato quase vermelho que estava encostada à figura masculina.

- Ail…este planeta é lindíssimo. Cheio de energia para a nossa arvore – diz lambendo os lábios como exemplo.

- Tens razão ann. Há muitas formas de vida neste planeta – e faz aparecer várias imagens no ar de animais e plantas – há muita variedade

- Mas a que tem mais energia é esta espécie – diz ann fazendo aparecer imagens de humanos a dançar, crianças a correr e famílias a passear – teremos uma boa caçada Ail.

- Sim…usaremos a energia destes seres e depois ficaremos com este lindo planeta para nós ann. – Diz olhando-a com cumplicidade…

No dia seguinte

- Ohayo! – Diz Usagi ofegante abrindo a porta da sala de aula como se acabasse de correr uma maratona inteira

- Ohayo Usagi-chan – diz Naru vendo-a – hoje não viste o Kenishi-kun?

- Hãaaaa….Não. – Diz atrapalhada…após falarem do assunto vénus estiveram a noite quase toda no centro de operações a trabalhar na localização do inimigo. Como não dera resultado foram para casa antes que Motoki abrisse a loja mas ela cansada adormeceu e quase chegava atrasada – porquê?

- Por…nada… – diz corada até ao cimo dos cabelos… e Usagi se ri

- Está bem vou ver se acredito – diz com um sorriso e vai na direcção da sua mesa – há uma mesa nova?

- Sim chegaram dois novos alunos…a aluna vem para a nossa sala – diz com olhos brilhantes – adoro conhecer pessoas novas

- Espero que sejam simpáticos – diz olhando para a janela onde ainda se via a Lua no céu – ajuda-me mãe dá-me um sinal – murmura Usagi – não sei se aguentarei por muito mais

- Meninos bom dia – diz a professora Haruna – estou espantada Usagi-san…duas semanas sem atraso…que deus ou deusa devo agradecer? – diz irónica

- Talvez à deusa Selene – responde séria mas logo o seu olhar vai directo para a nova aluna…ruiva com olhos de um vermelho estranho que a olhava com a mesma atenção…sentia algo estranho como um escalafrio quando a olhava

- Meninos esta é a Ginga Natsumi será vossa colega a partir de hoje – diz apontando para ela – por favor sejam simpáticos com ela – e logo se ouviu os comentários normais quando há novos alunos: "ela é gira", ou "parece simpática" ou até…"vou pedir para sentar-me ao pé dela" - por favor Natsumi-san…há um lugar vago ao pé da Usagi – diz apontando para a carteira ela sai nessa direcção mas ao passar por Usagi fica a olhar para ela como a analisa-la e logo depois se senta sem mais explicações – muito bem…hoje vou entregar os resultados dos testes de matemática e como sempre Umino foi a melhor nota – diz e Umino se levanta perante os aplausos e volta a sentar-se – agora o grande milagre – diz rindo-se – Usagi tiveste a segunda melhor nota da turma tiveste um 98% - diz e Usagi se levanta apesar dos quase gritos de exclamação – o que tens Usagi? Andas a chegar cedo, tirar notas miraculosas e não só nas minhas disciplinas como nas outras e para piorar andas demasiado séria. Algum problema?

- Haruna-sensei, desculpe responder mas… se eu estou assim não é melhor? É o que se espera de uma estudante, não? – Diz pegando no teste e se senta de novo olhando para o vazio de novo…

No intervalo

- Natsumi-san – diz um colega – como era a vossa antiga escola?

- Muito velha e sem energia – diz e muitos ficam confusos e ela percebe – era muito conservadora e éramos tratados como quase estátuas e havia muitas…guerras entre estudantes

- Oh…era isso – diz Naru rindo-se – estás muito calada Usagi-chan

- Desculpa…perguntava-me de que pais vinha Natsumi-san – e isso pareceu congelar Natsumi estranhamente uma gota de suor desceu-lhe pela face

- Viemos de longe…muito longe – diz Natsumi olhando fixamente Usagi – de um pais que nunca ouviste falar

- Isso é praticamente impossível – diz Usagi vendo que a sua inconsciência tinha os seus alarmes bem ativos – conheço bem este planeta para dizer que conheço cada um dos recantos dele

- Hãaaaa…Usagi-chan? – Diz Naru surpresa pela atitude estranhamente pouco afável da colega

-por acaso estás a duvidar de mim? – Diz Natsumi surpresa e irritada ao mesmo tempo

- Digamos que estou curiosa – diz Usagi com ar triunfante – poucas escolas do planeta tem esse sistema tão pouco afável de tratar os alunos…digamos que talvez nenhum pais o faça pois seria logo referenciado pelos direitos humanos da ONU…e nos países subdesenvolvidos…digamos que muitos nem têm escola e muito menos ensinam japonês… - diz e aí a cara de Natsumi adquiriu um ar de aflição mas… uma melodia desviou atenção de todos, até mesmo de Usagi era uma melodia que era tocada de uma flauta… seguiu a melodia tal como a maioria da escola e lá um rapaz da idade delas tocava uma flauta, tinha olhos verdes e cabelo castanho…todas as raparigas olhavam-no com corações nos olhos e suspiravam por ele mas Usagi não sabia que interesse tinha…talvez porque o seu coração estava já perdido por um moreno de cabelos pretos e olhar azul intenso?…O rapaz parou de tocar e foi na direcção de alguém e…espera… ele estava a ir na direcção dela?

- Oh…é um milagre…finalmente encontrei a minha andrómeda – diz fazendo um vénia a ela – permita-me que lhe dedique a minha última composição: o amor de andrómeda a Perseu – e começa a tocar uma linda melodia que a fez ficar estranha como se estivesse a ficar presa num sonho onde começava a perder a razão onde se sentia a ficar com sono…queria pedir ajuda mas não conseguia, queria gritar e não saia-lhe nenhum som…

- Usagi-chan – chama uma voz que ela reconheceu e conseguiu relacionar ao ver uma das suas amigas – estás bem?

- Sim Mako-chan – diz com um sorriso, atrás delas estava Ami-chan que olhava seriamente para o rapaz como se desconfiasse dele…era incrível como mesmo já não sendo guerreiras sentia quando ela estava em perigo ou a precisar de ajuda – obrigada

- seijuriuu – diz Natsumi com voz estranha – que se passa?

- estava a dedicar uma canção a todos que me estavam a ouvir – diz e de Usagi e todos que ouviram antes que ele dedicava a canção a Usagi caíra uma gota na nuca

- Usagi-chan…vamos beber algo – diz Ami puxando-a pelo pulso e tirando-a daquele sitio…

-estás mesmo bem? – pergunta Mako-chan olhando para a palidez de Usagi – me pareces muito pálida

- estou bem…só um pouco cansada – diz mentindo…o que diria? Que estava a ter um efeito estranho à flauta do novo aluno?

- queres que chamemos alguém para te vir buscar? – pergunta Ami sorrindo ao lado de Naru

-se puderem chamar o nishi-oni-san – pede desconcertada…queria dizer as suas suspeitas de imediato.

Numa universidade um pouco distante dali

- e bem meninos por hoje chega – diz kenishi Vanderlei aos alunos quando um telefone começa a tocar e logo ele fica confuso – desculpem…preciso atender – diz e atende – sim… sim Naru-chan…o que?! Vou de imediato e não a deixes sair sem supervisão…chegarei de imediato – diz desligando e já muitos alunos tinham saído só Motoki, Mamoru e shinta é que não…shinta logo olhou para a cara de preocupação do primo…só podia ter duas origens: ou era por Naru o que era descartada pela chamada ou era…

- primo…o que se passou com a Usa-chan? – diz para espanto dos outros dois universitários

- ela está a sentir-se mal… e pediu-me para me chamar… - oh…nada bom…pensava shinta…a princesa a sentir-se mal e chamar por ajuda logo…dos Shinnetsu? Isso não era nada de bom

- vou contigo e não aceito um não – diz e Neflite percebeu o porque da aflição…já Usagi se sentir mal não era bom presságio… logo chamar um dos Shinnetsu logo ela que tornara-se tão independente da ajuda dos demais…

- não te impediria – diz como única resposta

- nós vamos também – diz Motoki – a Usagi é nossa amiga – diz e Mamoru não dissera uma palavra…podia discutir com ela mas conhecia shinta o despreocupado e olhara para a aflição dele por isso algo lhe dizia que era algo grave

- é melhor não – diz kenishi pensando na reação da princesa ao ver o príncipe – eu estou como responsável dela a seguir da família por isso é que ela me chamou – estava a mentir às descaradas…temia que fosse algo sobre a estranha energia negativa que todos sentiram nas últimas semanas e por isso teriam de falar a sós mas apesar disso se Naru dizia que ela estava a sentir-se mal…ficaria pior se visse o príncipe com ele.

- por favor primo…acho que ela ao VÊ-LOS pode sentir-se melhor – suspirara…se a princesa ficasse pior teria shinta um castigo exemplar dele e dos outros dois…e sabia que ele referia-se ao príncipe não aos DOIS.

- está bem…. – diz para eles – espero que resulte – diz num murmuro só captado por Mamoru…resulte? O que eles sabiam que ninguém mais sabia?

Chegara em tempo record à escola de Usagi e logo á entrada estava as amigas dela e Usagi que parecia bem pálida…oh céus era pior do que pensava

- hime – escapara de kenishi logo que saiu do carro às pressas e foi ter com Usagi

-hime?! – dizem Motoki e Mamoru pondo uma gota em shinta

- é um apelido que lhe pusemos desde criança… - diz sem mais… e ele é que poria-os em evidência?

- nef – murmura tão baixo que só ele ouviu – sinto-me fraca – deixa escapar ao abraçar-se a ele

- Não te preocupes…já estou cá eu e o shinta – diz e sorri para Naru – obrigado Naru-chan…e meninas claro – diz para as outras – o que aconteceu?

- estávamos a ouvir uma música que o novo aluno dedicou à Usagi-chan quando ela começou a ficar pálida e sem reagir – diz Naru sem perceber que acabara de dizer tudo para Kenishi…algo estranho: novo aluno e o estado da princesa…estava a preocupar a direcção da conversa.

- Usagi-chan estás bem? – a voz de Motoki despertou um pouco a Usagi da ensonação que estava e virou-se para a direcção deles…vira shinta preocupado também como é obvio, via Motoki e…o seu coração parou ao ver Mamoru…viera pelos amigos ou ainda o seu coração sentia-se preocupado com ela?

- odangos…pregas sustos destes? – diz e estranhamente Usagi sorri com ternura para ele que o fez corar…o que se passava com ela? Ou melhor com ele? Tinha corado só porque Usagi lhe sorrira?

- desculpem se vos preocupei mas tinha de vir alguém me buscar e os meus pais estão fora – por acaso era verdade…os seus pais estão numa viagem devido ao trabalho do pai como jornalista e isso fez com que shingo o seu irmão fosse para a casa de um amigo da família perto da escola dele e ela ficou em casa sozinha.

- vamos – diz shinta vendo a situação que criara e ajuda kenishi levando-a para o carro e põe-na no lugar da frente – meninos vos deixamos – diz tão rápido quando Motoki e Mamoru se aperceberam já o Ferrari vermelho já ia se embora

- não percebo Naru – diz Mako de repente – se fosse eu sentiria ciúmes da maneira quase devota que olha o Vanderlei-san para a Usagi e tu não sentes…

- sinto do fundo do meu coração – diz Naru com um sorriso e pondo a mão no seu peito - que ele ama-me e sente um profundo apreço ou até uma espécie de…não sei explicar é como se devessem algo a ela…vejo isso nele como nos outros 3…é como se a Usagi-chan fosse…quase uma…protegida – explica deixando-os todos a meditar na resposta da ruiva

Mamoru olha para onde fora o carro sentia um estranho sentimento…uma mistura de nostalgia, dor e…uma estranha raiva sempre que Vanderlei olhava assim para a Usagi…era estranho…era como se…não… se rira dos seus pensamentos não podia ter ciúmes da odangos…porque teria? Ela não era nada para ele….ou era?

No carro

-Hime – desafia kenishi - quer que investiguemos esses novos alunos? – diz após Usagi lhe contar o que se passara antes de se sentir assim

- ainda não…são suspeitos mas temo que fiquem em alerta se fizermos demasiadas perguntas….veremos o que têm a ver com a estranha energia maligna, mais tarde….agora só quero descansar – diz mas um estranho sorriso se apoderava dos seus lábios sem conseguir disfarçar

- e esse sorriso? – pergunta shinta com malicia

-qual? – pergunta Usagi surpresa

- esse que levas no rosto desde que o príncipe te falou – e ela sorri e vira a cara para o espelho retrovisor – podes fugir mas não consegues enganar aqui o shinta

- cala-te Jedite – diz kenishi farto dele – deixa a princesa em paz

- ora admite que a ideia foi minha – diz e a discussão continua mas Usagi deixara-os de ouvir só viera algo à memoria….ele ainda sentia algo por ela nem que seja só preocupação de amigo….e isso voltava-lhe à pergunta que mais se fez nestes últimos 3 meses: será que Mamoru…gosta dela por ser a reencarnação da princesa ou simplesmente a Usagi? Com aquela confusão da batalha da Beryl nunca conseguiu perceber. Sabe que algo tinha de sentir para se pôr à frente dela na armadilha feita por zoisite mas nunca soube o quão profundo era…depois sabia que a cota parte de ter sido a princesa ajudou no resto mas…

- Usagi-chan! – exclama uma voz conhecida e aí percebeu que acabara de chegar a casa e quem a mirava com terror e preocupação era Luna – por Selene! Como estás tão branca?

- já falamos Luna, levemos a princesa para o quarto – diz kenishi

- nishi-oni-san – diz Usagi num ímpeto – Usagi!

- ok….usa-chan – diz levando-a para o quarto

Noutro sitio, um certo moreno muito conhecido andava pelas ruas a ler algo ou melhor fingia que lia pois estava a tentar perceber o que se passava consigo próprio e nem percebeu que por si passou uma ruiva.

- oh…tão lindo! – diz a ruiva que não outra que Natsumi e começou a segui-lo com a ideia de aborda-lo quando ele parou perto de uma joalharia e ficou confuso quando uma estranha cena apareceu-lhe na mente em que a odangos atirava-lhe um papel na cabeça e ele começa a gozar com ela…conhecia essa cena mas não exactamente perto dessa loja fora noutro sitio com a sua amiga Naru e não sozinha…algo não estava bem….Natsumi se aproximava mas algo não estava bem com ela também…ela começara a ver tudo a andar às voltas e se encosta numa parede e ele suspira…precisa de descansar e volta de novo a caminho e Natsumi começa a descair pela parede e desaparece de repente e aparece quase a desmaiar num apartamento

- ann – diz seijurouu e pega nela e ela desmaia e ele abre uma porta secreta onde a estranha arvore gigantesca estava e a deposita Natsumi nas ramas e muda a sua forma para o estranha criatura de azul e com a flauta toca uma melodia que fez uma rama se levantar com uma espécie de flor e de lá sai uma gota de seiva da arvore que brilha e logo que toca na Natsumi torna-a na estranha criatura de vermelho e logo a reforça de energia e logo que abre os olhos logo se põe perto de Ail com ar de inocente – temos de recolher energia as nossas reservas estão fracas

-sim…escolheremos um cardian para recolher energia – diz e Ail faz aparecer um baralho de cartas e ann com o seu dedo indicador faz uma carta se separar e fazer aparecer um estranho desenho de um monstro

- cardian vampire…retira energia - diz tocando uma melodia e a carta aumenta de tamanho e uma sombra sai de lá

Numa casa

- já te sentes melhor? – pergunta charles que entretanto ao saber do estado da princesa quase voou para ali e voar para eles não era tão impossível assim

- sim…o descanso me fez bem – diz Usagi se rindo – e o lanche do taka está a fortalecer-me – diz comendo mais uma fatia de bolo

- ahhhhhhhhhhh – eles ouvem um grito e logo todos se levantam

- não princesa fique – diz taka mas Usagi olha-o com a testa franzida

- nem penses…nem tu nem ninguém me vai impedir de proteger a cidade – diz indo para a porta – então veem ou vou sozinha?

- claro – dizem todos e daquela casa 4 rapazes, uma rapariga e 2 gatos correram para onde ouviram o grito e chegam a um beco sem saída onde um monstro estava a sugar energia de uma rapariga que logo ficara pálida e fora deslargada quando o monstro sabia que não conseguia retirar mais e saltara para cima

- ei…pessoal…aquela casa não é da…. – começa taka

- Naru – dizem ao mesmo tempo Usagi e Kenishi e correm ao verem Naru a abrir a janela ao ver o escândalo que se ouvia nas ruas

- vampire – diz o monstro e Naru começa a recuar e o monstro começa a aproximar-se dela

- Naru – diz kenishi e salta se põe à frente dela para a proteger

- kenishi-kun – diz surpresa ao ver quem ama à sua frente – sai por favor

- não te vou deixar…vou-te proteger…com a minha vida – diz e um estranho sentimento de nostalgia era sentida por Naru…já sentira aquela angustia…ele…ele já a protegera…

-vampire – diz e os ataca e kenishi protege-a sendo ele quem lhe é sugada energia

- oh…podia ter-se transformado primeiro – diz shinta – fala, fala mas é pior que o príncipe.

- deixemos de conversa de porcaria, o Nef precisa de nós – diz Taka e todos assentem

- Moon prism power make-up – grita Usagi enquanto os outros três se transformam nos seus antigos uniformes

- vampire – diz o monstro enquanto Naru chora ao ver o seu amado a cair na inconsciência

- por favor, kenishi – pede e de repente o braço do monstro é ferido no braço esquerdo por um cristal de gelo pontiagudo e grita enquanto kenishi cai nos braços de Naru

- pára – pede uma voz feminina e Naru olha pela janela e no telhado a seguir estava quatro figuras que logo são iluminadas pelo luar – é imperdoável acabar com a nossa vida normal, sou uma guerreira vestida de um fato de marinheira que luta pelo amor e pela justiça, sou a Sailor Moon e em nome da lua vou-te castigar – diz fazendo os seus movimentos característicos

- e nós os cavaleiros celestiais da terra - diz Kuncite – protegeremos a terra contra qualquer perigo

- fogo supremo – diz Jedite e uma corrente de fogo ataca o monstro separando-o de vez do casal

- cristal de gelo – diz zoisite e a mesma adaga de há pouco é repetida fazendo o monstro uivar de dor agora que atacara o braço direito e salta para o telhado onde estavam eles – vai Kuncite

- espada mortal – diz e um poder vindo da espada sai e ele acerta no mostro na perna que logo o monstro cai ao chão e a energia recolhida logo vai para os donos mais perto, a rapariga e Neflite – vai hime

- Moon tiara, action – diz e a tiara faz desaparecer o monstro e lá aparece uma carta que escurece e ela suspira

- Neflite – grita Naru ao vê-lo acordar mas ele ficara surpreso ao ouvi-la chama-lo pelo verdadeiro nome – que bom, estás bem!

- Naru…como… - diz confuso com a situação

- eu…eu lembro-me de tudo… de tudo mesmo… que tu morres….ou melhor desapareceste por me proteger e… - diz com choro e soluços que se interpelavam pela conversa – estás comigo para sempre – diz abraçando-o

- estão bem? – pergunta Sailor Moon olhando sorridente para a cena

- claro… - diz Naru – obrigada por nos salvares novamente Sailor Moon

- é um prazer Naru – diz e olha para Neflite – como disse Jedite e bem…falas, falas e és pior

- como ela se lembra? – pergunta confuso mas ao mesmo tempo contente por não ter de esconder a sua verdadeira identidade

- uma situação traumática semelhante a alguma vivida – explica Kuncite – o que achas hime?

- também…mas a minha opção é mais romântica: o amor é capaz de tudo? – diz e todos se riem

- Sailor Moon….porque sempre me proteges? – pergunta Naru confusa e Sailor Moon sorri…tinha de de lhe contar – e como o Neflite?

- vamos Naru…é melhor sentares o Neflite pois ele está cansado e depois falamos – diz zoisite rindo-se e passado pouco tempo…

- oh…enão é isso – diz Naru com Neflite nos seus braços - eu bem sabia que parecia algo parecido a isso a vossa relação – diz com ar de vitória – e o resto? Não vão acorda-las?

- nem penses – diz Usagi já destranformada sentada ao pé deles – vou fazer tudo sozinha com eles…já que não tenho uma vida comum que pelo menos elas tenham – diz e olha para o relógio – oh céus temos de ir já são 1 da manhã e assim amanhã não chego a tempo às aulas!

- nem eu! – diz shinta – é que depois não quero ouvir nenhuma boca do teu querido príncipe

- vamos – diz Usagi sorrindo – vemo-nos amanhã está bem? – diz se transformando novamente e sai com os outros 4 pela janela deixando Naru com um sorriso de felicidade


	3. Chapter 3- a volta de uma grande amiga

Capitulo 2

- Usagi-san – chama Haruna-sensei na aula – faça este exercício por favor. Traduza esta frase para a nossa língua: once upon a time there to be a princess in the moon and she falling in love

- era uma vez, existia uma princesa na lua e ela apaixonou-se? – respondeu quase numa pergunta…mas onde raio tiravam essas ideias? Logo agora com o novo inimigo…

- very well – diz Haruna-sensei com orgulho – fico feliz por se ter tornado esta aluna Usagi

- eu também – suspira pelo menos com as memórias do passado davam para ter alguma utilidade agora….pelo menos na escola tinha-se tornado quase uma aluna brilhante

- Natsumi agora tu – diz com o livro – she falling in love by a prince, the prince of the earth

- Hãaaaa – diz olhando para o livro

- Haruna-sensei posso? – pergunta Usagi e a professora assente – ela apaixonou-se por um príncipe o príncipe da terra, Endymion – diz e professora olha-a confusa – não está correcta a tradução?

- está sim mas não tinha dito a continuação para logo saber o nome do príncipe – diz e Usagi cora

- não está a contar a lenda do milénio prateado da mitologia? – diz confiante – eu adoro essa lenda

- Exacto e a continuação? – pergunta interessada Haruna

– ela tinha 4 guerreiras e ele 4 guerreiros. Eles tinham um amor proibido mas amaram-se e levou à morte deles mas eles tinham-se jurado amar-se eternamente e ainda se hoje se conta que as reencarnações da princesa e do príncipe e dos 8 guerreiros estarão ainda por aí à espera de se encontrarem de novo

- muito bem…e como hoje se portou muito bem deixo-a sair mais cedo – e Usagi logo arruma as coisas, pisca o olho a Naru e sai pelos corredores silenciosos e vai para fora da escola e olha para o céu limpo de março e sorri

- é quase primavera – diz caminhando sem olhar para onde vai e de repente vai contra alguém – desculpe

- não faz mal, não via por onde andava – diz a voz feminina que logo Usagi reconheceu…à sua frente estava a sua líder das navegantes como uma típica estudante – peço desculpa também

- não faz mal, mi… - e interrompera-se ia-se esquecendo que não a devia conhecer – o meu nome é Tsukino Usagi e o seu?

- aino…aino Minako – diz com um sorriso – saí das aulas mais cedo uma professora ficou doente – diz com simpatia - e a sua desculpa?

- dei um baile aos meus colegas em mitologia numa aula de inglês – brinca e ambas se riem

- deve ter sido giro…olha queres algo para beber? Eu…conheço um café muito perto daqui e…assim conheço-te melhor – diz com ar de quase alegria

- claro…mas só se for um sumo bem fresco – diz e ambas caminham na direcção do café

- olha Usagi – diz de repente Minako – eu… ou melhor… já nos conhecíamos? É que é estranho sinto que te conheço – Usagi engoliu a vontade de dizer que sim conhecia-a mas preferiu dizer outra coisa

- não que eu saiba não…pode ser que algum dia nos tivéssemos cruzado e… - e entram no café e lá Usagi vê alguém que naquele momento não queria ver…o seu príncipe de cabelos pretos com shinta que quase cuspiu o café ao vê-la entrar ali com Minako.

- olá odangos – diz e quase, quase esteve para virar costas – não apresentas a tua amiga

- esta é a aino Minako e acabo de conhece-la – diz com um sorriso – Minako…estes são shinta o loiro simpático que é como um irmão mais velho e o moreno é o Mamoru um baka irritante

- muito prazer – diz numa reverencia – podem-me tratar por Minako

- muito prazer Minako – diz shinta mais recomposto….por pouco pensou que Minako tinha recuperado as memórias – as amigas da usa-chan são minhas amigas

- é pena teres logo conhecido a odangos aposto que foi contra si ou qualquer coisa do género

- como é que sabe? – diz Minako confusa

- é o que normalmente é o sistema de conhecer pessoas da odangos – diz e Usagi se ri ironicamente

- pelo menos não ando por aí a humilhar quem conheço na rua como certas pessoas que conheço – diz com sorna

- eu nunca te humilhei só disse a verdade – diz e Usagi começa a inchar de raiva e Minako se ri e ambos se viram para ela

- eu conheci um casal que era assim quando se conheceram e acabou mal – diz controlando o riso

- mataram-se – pergunta Mamoru curioso

- não. se apaixonaram perdidamente – diz e ambos coraram e abaixaram as faces - se bem que não me lembro bem quem eram mas tenho a certeza disso – diz confusa Minako mas Usagi e shinta sabiam de quem ela falava…era de shinta no passado ou seja Jedite com uma certa guerreira do fogo e da paixão

- percebi a ideia Minako-chan – diz shinta – a relação amor-odio… eu também penso no mesmo

- shinta – gritam Usagi e Mamoru corados

- o que foi? Não me digam que acertamos? Estão tão corados! – ri-se e ambos viram a cara para um ponto mais do que interessante no tecto e shinta pisca o olho a Minako que se ri.

-O que perdi? – pergunta Motoki ao chegar com os pedidos

- o caso destes dois pombinhos – diz shinta rindo-se às gargalhadas

- não ligues a esse mentiroso- diz Mamoru bebendo um pouco do café para se concentrar

-não vais – diz uma voz masculina ao entrar no Crown

-porque não? – diz Naru curiosa olhando para kenishi que tinha uma veia a pulsar-lhe na testa

- porque acho que tenho um mau pressentimento – diz sério mas a tentar disfarçar a raiva que sentia

- o que se passa nishi? – pergunta Usagi interessada

- a Naru recebeu um convite para fazer um casting para um filme e eu acho que ela tem de ter cuidado

- oh – diz Usagi mas logo um sorriso apareceu-lhe nos lábios – estás com ciúmes.

- aposto – diz shinta divertido

- a Makoto-chan e a Ami-chan receberam também – contrapõe Naru – porque não posso tentar também?

- oh…é o casting para o filme dos deuses mitológicos? – pergunta Minako interessada – eu recebi também um convite – kenishi olha para Usagi que sorri

- meninos esta é a Minako-san – diz para o casal – Minako-san estes são Naru uma colega de escola e amiga de infância e ele é Vanderlei kenishi um grande amigo meu e quase irmão. É primo do shinta e professor de ciências.

- muito prazer – diz numa reverencia e Naru e kenishi se entreolham e sorriem

- sim é esse – diz Naru - vejo que a tua habilidade de encontrar pessoas continua a mesma – diz para Usagi

- oh…tenho de ir – diz Minako – muito obrigada pela simpatia – diz num sorriso e começa a correr para sair do Crown quando vai contra alguém – desculpe

- vé…não se preocupe – diz uma voz que fez muitos engolir em seco ao ver quem era…Minako olha e vê charles e algo lhe escapa num murmuro…

-Kuncite… - esse murmuro é captado por Usagi, shinta, Naru e kenishi que ficam surpresos ao vê-la relacionar a figura de charles à do general e principalmente quando ela não deveria ter memórias – oh desculpe devo estar a confundi-lo com outra pessoa – diz desviando o olhar e sai do café onde deixa um clima de desconcerto perante a cena que foi vista há momentos atrás

- não sei o que se passou mas pareceu que a tua nova amiga ficou estranha – diz Motoki mas não levou muita atenção do grupo de guerreiros que cada um pensava para o seu adentro como isso acontecera

Mais tarde:

- a sério? – diz Artemis quando o caso foi contado – ela reconheceu o charles?

- sim e disse algo sobre ter a sensação de me conhecer – continua Usagi

- E comentou algo sobre a minha antiga relação com a Mars – diz shinta confuso – apesar de não saber nos identificar bem…

- estou preocupado – diz de repente kenishi

- com a Minako? – pergunta Taka curioso

-com a Naru – diz sem se aperceber – ela tem a tendência de ser o alvo preferido do inimigo…temo que o inimigo a tome de novo como alvo – Usagi se ri e tira algo do bolso

- toma – diz dando-lhe uma espécie de calculadora – este era o intercomunicador das sailors… entrega à Naru para caso não estejamos perto ela possa nos pedir ajuda….nós nos arranjamos, não e verdade Luna?

- se calhar é o melhor – concorda Luna – entrega-lhe a ela… a frequênci Usagi e logo que ela se sinta desprotegida ou em perigo logo nos comunica

- obrigado, hime – diz e Usagi sorrira e até fizera omisso ao nome da qual ele lhe chamara

- e em relação ao casting – diz taka – eu vou ser um dos júris por isso caso algo aconteça logo ela será protegida

- e eu vou também – diz Usagi se rindo – não ia deixar a minha amiga sem apoio moral – diz com um piscar de olho

- isso ou queres ver se consegues um casting também? – diz shinta que logo leva com um Moon peluche, action na cara e que depois se queixa que doeu e que um peluche não devia ser tão duro…

Um dia depois

- e cá estamos – diz Naru – não sei como conseguiram convencer o kenishi para eu vir

- eu posso ser muito persuasiva – diz Usagi agarrando a Luna e Artemis – vamos…quero ver se a minha amiga será a próxima estrela de Hollywood

- não exageres – diz Naru corada – o intercomunicador resulta mesmo?

- claro – diz Artemis e Naru se ri – está apto para qualquer caso

- vocês são o máximo obrigada – diz entrando com Usagi no prédio

Cá fora

- então é verdade, que o génio da turma 5 foi convidada para o casting – diz Mako se rindo para a colega que chegava

- sim mas…acho que vou desistir tenho muito que estudar – diz e de repente aparece duas raparigas

- olha é aqui que são os castings? – diz uma loira com um laço ninguém mais que Minako

- sim são – responde Ami

- porque não entramos juntas – diz uma morena de cabelos pretos compridos – dizem que uma estação de TV é como um labirinto – diz com um sorriso – eu sou a Hino Rei, muito prazer

- Eu sou a Aino Minako

- Mizuno Ami

- Kino Makoto – diz e Minako sorrira

- vocês são amigas da Usagi-san e da Naru-san, não? – diz para surpresa da Mako e da Ami – conheci as vossas amigas por acaso e falaram que a Naru-san ia participar neste casting e que duas amigas também vinham, suponho que sejam vocês

- sim somos – diz Mako mas antes de pudesse dizer algo mais uma estranha nostalgia percorreu às 4 e começaram a olhar umas para as outras

- desculpem mas já nos conhecemos? – pergunta Rei a olhar para todas

- Não acho que é a primeira vez – diz Ami apesar do seu instinto dizer tudo ao contrário

- bem…mas não é o que sinto – diz Mako mas Minako põe uma mão na cabeça

- sente-se bem? – pergunta Rei

- não é nada só uma dor de cabeça…entremos – diz e as 4 entram pelo estúdio a dentro

- mas por favor – pede Usagi ao segurança – é só para ver a minha amiga – diz algo estava a alertar-lhe para entrar

- não pode entrar – diz mas logo as 4 chegam e ele deixa-as entrar mas… a porta logo é fechada

- shimata – diz e logo toca num botão de um intercomunicador e lá aparece Taka – Zoisite… sinto algo estranho…toma conta delas – diz e taka sorri e assente

- por favor chama os outros…suspeito que precisamos deles – diz preocupado – termino e desligo.

- meninos…é uma chamada de emergência, temo que um ataque do inimigo esteja prestes a acontecer aqui na estação – diz e logo alguém responde

- eu sabia – diz kenishi – devia ter-me ouvido, hime

- Taka está a visionar agora mas estou cá eu pronta também….e de vez de reclamares vem rápido para ajudar… apesar de a Naru estar com as 4 sailors sem memórias não vejo o quão poderão aguentar um inimigo se houver ataque… termino e desligo

Lá dentro, taka olhava preocupado para o cenário…sentia uma energia maligna à sua volta, era o júri convidado para dar o seu parecer já que ele fora descoberto através de um casting também, olhara para Naru que apertava o intercomunicador nas mãos…deve ter sentido a ansiedade da princesa… decide se apresentar a elas e ao vê-lo Naru sente-se mais tranquila

- boa tarde, sou Kinomura Taka – diz e olha para Naru – sou o júri convidado para ajudar a escolher-vos neste casting… devem-me conhecer de algumas peças de teatro e de alguns live-action de animes…fui descoberto num casting como vocês… espero que tenham muita sorte e estarei aqui para dar-vos força – diz e isso relaxou Naru que murmurou um arigatô muito baixo mas que ele lendo-lhe os lábios compreendeu e se riu

- desculpe mas tenho de ir – diz Ami - quero desistir tenho muito que estudar e não tenho tempo para a vida do espetáculo

- é vossa decisão – diz Taka mas sente uma presença maligna mais poderosa e vira-se e vê o chefe de casting com um olhar estranho e atrás dele uma figura masculina vestida de azul e uma feminina vestida de vermelho

- não podem desistir a vossa energia é nossa – diz a figura de azul e o director e outros elementos do casting sem ser Taka caem sem energia

- fujam – diz taka se pondo à frente delas – quem são vocês?

- sinto uma energia grande vinda de ti – diz Ann olhando-o de alto a baixo

- Naru, meninas corram – pede preocupado – hime…onde estas?

Lá fora, Usagi dera a volta ao edifício e olhava para a janela de onde havia o casting

- Luna, Artemis….é a nossa vez… Moon Prism Power, Make-up

enquanto isso

- Ail vamos usar um cardian – diz ann rindo-se

- claro Ann – diz e faz aparecer um baralho de cartas e ann tira uma carta onde aparece um minotauro – minotauro…recolha a energia destas raparigas - diz tocando uma melodia

- oh…não – diz Taka pensando – não me posso transformar pois tanto o inimigo como elas me vêm e não posso agir sem o resto…onde estão eles?

O monstro ia para ataca-lo mas um pára se fez ouvir e de um canto da sala estava Sailor Moon e os dois gatos

- é imperdoável atacar pessoas inocentes que sonham em ser estrelas – diz com os braços cruzados e taka suspira por segundo e faz sinal a Naru que entende e puxa as outras para outro lado – sou uma guerreira que usa um fato de marinheira, sou a Sailor Moon e em nome da Lua vou castigar-te

- então és tu que andas a estragar-nos os planos? – pergunta Ann com raiva…Usagi quase jurara já ter visto aqueles olhos em algum lado

- qualquer plano maléfico que haja para por a Terra em perigo eu serei quem o destrua – diz confiante e isso irritou os dois seres

- minotauro…ataca-a e retira-lhe a energia – diz e o monstro lança os seus chifres em direcção da guerreira

- Sailor Moon – grita Taka mas logo um fogo se interpôs entre os dois – até que enfim – suspira o guerreiro

- estão a esquecer de nós - diz uma das vozes e enquanto isso taka se esconde para se transformar também em guerreiro – a festa não pode começar sem os guerreiros celestiais da Terra – diz Neflite com Kuncite e Jedite e entretanto noutra ponta aparece mais alguém

- sim…sem os 4 cavaleiros celestiais – diz zoisite recém- transformado e o monstro vai atacar os guerreiros o que faz eles terem de dar um salto

- estão bem? – pergunta Sailor Moon às raparigas - Fujam rápido – pede e elas começam a sair da sala mas a carta consegue agarrar Sailor Moon que estava de costas para ela

- hime – gritam os 4 ao mesmo tempo mas os dois seres atacam com ondas de energia os 4 guerreiros que se tentam defender…isto não podia estar acontecer…pensavam eles…

- estou a perder a força – diz sentindo o corpo a desfalecer – não posso deixar-me ir a abaixo

- Sailor Moon – grita Kuncite…ele não podia. tinha feito uma promessa a si próprio… que nunca mais deixaria algo acontecer à sua princesa por ele, pelo príncipe e por quem ele sempre amou então só teve uma reacção…com toda a sua força pôs a sua espada à sua frente e assim agiu como armadura e logo o ataque foi para o Ail e ele deu um salto gigantesco e deu com a espada na carta que sugava energia da sua princesa que logo a soltou mas virou a sua atenção para ele e logo começou a retirar energia a ele

- Kuncite – grita Sailor Moon recuperando a consciência – sai dai

- não podia deixa-la em perigo – diz e começa a perder a força

Lá fora, Naru saía da estação super preocupada com o seu amor e não parava de olhar para trás mas estranhamente não era a única, uma certa loira com um laço vermelho parara a sua corrida…a sua dor de cabeça tinha-se esfumado e com ela as suas dúvidas…

- será que estão bem? – pergunta-se Naru nem se percebeu que falara alto e que Minako se virara para ela

- Naru…vai com elas… eu vou salva-los – diz e Naru olha-a com confusão mas volta-se e vê Ami, Mako e Rei a correr para longe e volta a olhar para Minako

- nem penses se tu vais eu também vou – diz e Minako e ri

- continuas a mesma Lady Gaia – diz e ambas assentem e entram para o estúdio de novo

La dentro:

- shimata temos de ajuda-lo – diz Neflite ocupado a tentar atacar os seres que estavam como se nada fosse

- Kuncite – grita Sailor Moon ao vê-lo a entrar na inconsciência e é largado pela carta que avança os seus chifres perigosamente outra vez para a princesa

- hime – grita Jedite

- crescent beam – grita uma voz e o ataca cega por momentos o demónio e fere ambos extraterrestres nos braços

- este ataque é… - sussurra Artemis ao chegar com Luna

- não sei como se atreveram a atacar a minha princesa nas minhas costas e acabar com a paz do planeta enquanto vivíamos na paz – diz uma figura de laranja que logo todos reconheceram

- vénus – diz com um sorriso Sailor Moon

- vou-vos castigar em nome de vénus a deusa do amor e da beleza, crescent beam – diz e o monstro uiva de dor – agora Sailor Moon

- Moon tiara action – diz e o monstro desaparece ficando uma carta que logo enegrece e desfaz-se

- vão paga-las – diz ambos extraterrestres e desaparecem

- kenishi – diz Naru se abraçando a ele

- Naru estás bem – diz abraçando-a

- hime está bem? – diz e Sailor Moon arquei-a uma sobrancelha – melhor, estás bem, Usagi?

- melhor agora - diz abraçando-a com força – tinha saudades tuas, v-chan

- eu também – diz abraçando-a mas logo lembra-se – o Kuncite? – e ambas olham para o homem que recupera os sentidos pouco a pouco

- o que perdi? – pergunta e todos se riem com o comentário

- perdeste a minha volta – diz vénus se rindo - e melhor quero uma explicação básica como a Lady gaia está envolvida nisto nem poderes de guerreira tem

- bem… - tenta explicar Neflite - espera…gaia? Eu não me lembro disso!

- oh… - diz Artemis aparecendo – a Lady gaia era prima de Serenity filha da irmã mais nova da rainha que falecera muito jovem e que dera a filha para a rainha cuidar desde pequena… ela era um problema para o reino

- porque? – pergunta curioso Jedite

- porque era ela a responsável de ajudar a princesa a escapar-se do reino para ir ter com o príncipe e ela amava alguém comprometido

- quem seria? – pergunta Jedite recordando a memória

- Neflite… - continua Luna – ele era o único comprometido…era comprometido com a Lady Júpiter mas ambos não queriam o casamento pois Neflite amava Lady Gaia e Júpiter amava o pajem do príncipe Endymion então mantinham um pacto secreto em manter o casamento mas tinham o relacionamento com quem amavam.

- oh… - dizem todos menos Vénus que se ria

- meninos – diz Vénus de repente – muito obrigada por protegerem e cuidarem deste planeta e da princesa por nós

- oh…vénus – diz Jedite – não tens de nos agradecer…afinal temos umas dividas com a princesa e convosco – diz descontraído – e devemos dizer que foi divertido e continua a ser divertido voltarmos a ser os bons da fita – diz e todos se riem

- acho melhor – interrompe Taka divertido – irmos para casa deve estar a chegar a policia e não quero ter de dar explicações por favor

Todos saiam pelas traseiras enquanto o prédio começava a ser invadido por policias, jornalistas de outras televisões e bombeiros, todos estavam divertidos a falar mas havia um certo clima de instabilidade entre a Minako e Charles que todos apanharam

- bem…tenho de ir estudar…para um teste – argumenta Usagi para todos – por isso tenho de ir

- mas não me digas que vais estudar…. – começa shinta mas Usagi dá-lhe aquele ar de:"se não te calas levas" – oh…estudar – diz percebendo finalmente – eu tenho também de rever ajudas-me kenishi?

- sim… - diz indo na corrente – depois de levar a Naru para casa

- sim e eu levo a hime e os gatos comigo – diz taka e logo sem perceberem charles e Minako ficam sozinhos

- que desculpas – admite Minako olhando para o céu estrelado – esquecem-se que são maus mentirosos e estão a mentir à deusa do amor – diz para o ar

- vénus…ou melhor Minako – diz e ela vira-se – podíamos ir a um sitio beber algo e falar?

- claro – diz e ambos entram num pequeno bar de música ao vivo e sentam-se numa mesa de canto longe de ouvidos curiosos

- Minako… eu… queria pedir perdão por tudo o que fiz, no passado e no presente – diz sem mais rodeios – Não estava em mim… aquela coisa, a rainha metália conseguiu manipular tudo na minha vida…nem o dever para com o meu príncipe foi suficiente – diz fechando os olhos ao lembrar o seu príncipe ser morto no passado e quase no presente – e principalmente ter esquecido o que sentia e sinto por ti Minako – diz arrependido – mas foi mais forte…sei que não é desculpável mas tento me redimir protegendo a minha princesa…pelo príncipe e por ti. Pelo dever de proteger o que te é mais sagrado e também por querer proteger quem me deu mais uma oportunidade de te reencontrar novamente e tentar finalmente ser feliz e seguir o meu coração – diz e mina suspira

- pode-te parecer impossível, Kuncite mas já te perdoei – diz com um sorriso e o encarando – todos nós cometemos erros e o meu pior erro foi ter tentando afastar a princesa do sentimento que tinha para com o príncipe – diz sorrindo ironicamente – irónico, sou a deusa do amor e não consegui perceber que a princesa amava mesmo o Endymion e que não era só… teimosia e desejo pelo proibido – diz bebendo a bebida que tinha pedido – quando percebi que ambos se amavam seriamente não foi a tempo pois já ambos tinham morrido segundos atrás à minha frente. No presente foi o mesmo… no momento que cheguei à equipe foi o dia antes de o príncipe ser raptado. Acho que devia ser premiada a pior deusa a fazer o seu trabalho.

- não te culpes…pelo menos não ajudaste a matar os teus príncipes duas vezes – diz num desabafo Kuncite e ambos se olham com um sorriso e começam a gargalhar

- acho que temos desta vez fazer tudo bem – diz Minako – muito prazer, chamo-me Aino Minako – diz estendendo-lhe a mão – nos meus tempos livres sou uma guerreira da justiça chamada Vénus

- Vanderlei Charles – diz apertando-lhe a mão – também nos tempos livres sou um guerreiro chamado Kuncite

- como ela está a aguentar? – pergunta de repente Minako

- está a fazer-se de forte mas é difícil estares com quem gostas e as tuas amigas não se lembram de ti e aquele que te ama voltar a trata-la como antes

- se bem que aposto que o príncipe ou Mamoru-san neste tempo gosta da Usagi mesmo sem saber nada

- intuição da deusa do amor? – pergunta mais descontraído

- depois da insinuação que era uma relação amor-odio ele ficara corado – diz e ambos se riem – apesar de estar surpresa com a minha princesa

- em que sentido? – diz atento

- parece-me mais forte, com mais espirito de liderança – diz e Kuncite assente

- ela está a esconder o seu sofrimento por detrás dessa capa de líder mas ela está a sofrer mas eu queria fazer algo por ela mas o kenishi não me deixa, tem medo que o príncipe magoe ainda mais a princesa

- deixa me adivinhar…queres dar um empurrãozinho ao príncipe? – diz e Kuncite se ri – conta comigo pois não será o tarado do Neflite que me irá impedir

- muito obrigado deusa Vénus – diz e ambos se riem e continuam a falar de coisas mais banais e talvez a renascer o sentimento perdido ou melhor interrompido num passado distante


	4. Chapter 4 - um dia para esquecer

Natsumi caminhava naquele dia que era um lindo dia de domingo… devia admitir que este planeta era bonito e diferente dos que já teve em suas mãos e infelizmente, os guerreiros eram muito mais fortes tinha de considerar que os seus opositores estavam à sua altura para a energia que tinha ao contrário daqueles que simplesmente subjugou com um ataque ou outro… aquela sailor moon… lembrava-lhe alguém…não sabia quem…

Olhara para onde ia e vira…o rapaz do outro dia frente a uma loja de jóias, algo que estudara ser para enfeitar humanos e vira ele concentrado em pensamentos, como se estivesse à espera de uma nova descoberta e …. De repente vira outra pessoa ou melhor um grupo de pessoas… uma era Naru sua colega, outra era uma loira de laço vermelho, outra era a idiota da sua colega Usagi e com elas vinha um homem de cabelo castanho e outro de cabelos prateados... parecia dois pares as raparigas com os homens menos Usagi que parecia divertida a chateá-los

- Oh…por Selene – brinca Usagi rindo-se – já estão a deixar mel pelo chão…por favor não quero ficar diabética – diz e todos ficaram corados

- Eu diria um antigo ditado: quem nunca amou, atire a primeira pedra! – Diz e todos ficaram em pedra a olhar para ela – o que foi?

- Primeiro mina – diz Charles divertido – não é um ditado mas sim um dito bíblico, e é " quem nunca errou, atire a primeira pedra" e não tem nenhuma lógica na situação!

- E sim… amei Mina-chan – diz Usagi rindo-se fingindo não sofrer e vira-se para eles enquanto anda – e sei o que dizes mas acho que nunca estive assim tão grudenta – diz gozona

- Ela nunca viu o quão ela era apanhada por ele – diz Naru com ar superior – era assim: será que estou bem? Será que ele me quer ver? O nosso dia foi espectacular ou melhor…obrigada prima por me deixares ir ter com ele na…noite passada – e isso provocou que Usagi ficasse mais vermelha que um pimentão e engolisse em seco e todos se riem

- Era bonito de se ver… devo dizer que o outro era o mesmo – diz Charles – se o meu pai perguntar, não me viste, está? Ou… viste-a? É que há dois dias que não a vejo….começo a ficar preocupado – diz e Usagi se ri com algumas parvoíces feitas quando amava um certo príncipe – hime…não devia andar assim senão ainda cai e magoa-se – diz e Usagi não lhe dera ouvidos

- Deixa kuns – diz para irrita-lo, pois sabia que detestava que ela o chamasse de Kuncite na forma civil – estamos perto da loja da mãe da Naru…o que podia acontecer? Ser raptada por extraterrestres? Ou ir contra alguém como por exemplo… – não terminara a fala pois tropeçara em uma pedra e caíra para trás, ela já contava com o duro golpe quando estranhamente não caíra sobre o chão mas sobre algo forte e fofo ao mesmo tempo, como um corpo amparasse a queda….oh sim, era um corpo masculino e podia reconhecer muito bem de quem era aquele corpo… oh Selene… porquê?

- Usagi-chan – dizem 5 vozes e depois viram o que o destino preparou outra vez

- Sim, estou bem – diz relutantemente separando-se daquele calor que tanto lhe faz falta – obrigada Mamoru-san – diz e só depois se vira e ele fica surpreso por ela saber que era ele quem a amparou – fico a dever-te um favor

- Já te disse para andares com cuidado – diz com sorna e mais algo que ele não entendeu mas que logo é captado pelo grupo de 4 atrás de Usagi, preocupação… era a palavra correcta – ainda acabas com a vida de alguém assim – quem ele queria enganar, aquelas 4 pessoas sabiam bem que não eram outras pessoas que o coração queria dizer mas sim ela…

- Sim…desta vez tenho de concordar contigo – diz e ele olha-a seriamente como já há muito não fazia e ela fica com o coração acelerado…o que aquele olhar lhe queria dizer…e para piorar uma mão dele dirigia-se para a ela…o que ele queria fazer?

Pipipipiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Um monte de buzinas dos carros que pelos vistos pararam e acabaram com o momento

- Oh… sai daí, baka – diz um homem e todos se viram e vêm Natsumi parada no meio dos carros e depois devagar como se estivesse a desfilar vai até eles sem se importar com o perigo nem com os condutores que continuavam a insulta-la e a buzinar

- O que esta quer? – Pergunta Naru com os braços cruzados a Kenishi

- Olá sou a Ginga Natsumi – diz chegando ao passeio alheia aos gestos obscenos que os condutores lhe davam ainda incrédulos e irritados

- Natsumi-san – diz Usagi inconscientemente se pondo à frente de Mamoru ainda surpresa – Já fomos apresentadas

-Quem disse que estou a falar contigo – diz empurrando-a e pondo-se no lugar dela – eu sei que me queres conhecer e…

- Nani? – Diz Usagi enfurecida e puxa-a por um braço estava bastante irada e uma veia a pulsar-lhe perigosamente na testa – Não sei o que te deu… mas acho que estás um pouco confusa…

- Confusa? – Diz Natsumi – tu deves ser bastante idiota para estares a meter nos meus assuntos

- Eu? Convencida de um raio, baka – diz Usagi e Minako fez sinal aos outros… tinham de acalma-la, ultimamente a princesa andava um pouco fragilizada e talvez não conseguisse controlar os seus poderes ficando expostos.

- Bem…temos de ir à escola de esgrima – lembra Charles surpreso com os insultos que continuavam

-ah…é verdade… vou buscar as coisas – diz Naru entrando na loja aproveitando a desculpa

- Esgrima? – Pergunta Mamoru ainda perplexo com o grau dos insultos que já ultrapassavam o tradicional "baka" e "saru"

- Sim. Charles é professor de esgrima e íamos lá treinar – explica Minako com uma gota na testa pelos insultos – eu, o Kenishi-san, o Charles e a própria Usagi

- Sim… sei alguma coisa mas sou péssima – explicou Naru voltando à situação

-oh…aula – diz Usagi de repente – é verdade

- Continuas a mesma – diz Charles divertido – continuas a esquecer as aulas de esgrima, chibi. São sempre importantes, imagina que um dia tens de te defender, como o fazes?

- Sim, sensei – goza Usagi virando costas a uma Natsumi furibunda por ter sido posta de lado

- Tu, a odango com uma espada? Quantas pessoas já aleijaste com cortes acidentais?

- Nenhuma… O sensei que diga – diz e Charles se ri – já há muito que me ensina pois a minha mãe achava que devia saber defender-me e Charles me deu aulas

- É verdade – diz Kenishi orgulhoso – consegue dar cabo e muitos por aí que dizem saber usar uma espada…

- Eu quero ver isso – diz em tom de desafio, Mamoru

- O que achas Charles? – Pergunta mas com um brilho especial

- Porque não? Aliás estará lá o Shinta e o Taka. Porque não fazer um treino conjunto?

-e estou convidada? – Diz Natsumi de repente chateada

- Eu convido-te Natsumi só para fazer um corte bonito nessa carinha – murmura Usagi para ninguém

- Acho que podes desde que não interrompas ginga-san – diz Minako com superioridade

E foram todos para um edifício espaçoso coberto de mármore e vidro e tinha como nome "centro de esgrima de Juuban" e entraram e lá já Shinta e Taka esperavam mas surpreenderam-se pelas 2 visitas inesperadas…precisavam de fazer uma reunião pois os últimos acontecimentos precisavam ser resumidos e analisados mas já viram que tinham de adiar por uns momentos

- chiba-kun… tu por aqui? – diz Shinta meio divertido e confuso

- vim ver a odango a afundar-se – diz mas Shinta desata às gargalhadas –o que tem de graça?

- a hi… quero dizer a Usa-chan? Ela vai dar um show….já faz isto há tanto tempo…

- vamos? – diz Usagi apontando para os vestiários – eu preciso de um treino - e isso fez Taka e Shinta engolirem em seco

- oh-oh… vamos morrer – diz Taka – ela está de mau humor

- comecemos a rezar – completa Shinta e quase se põe de joelhos – queridos priminhos não a deixem matar-nos – diz para Kenishi e Charles que tentavam não se rir da figura do rapaz

- ultimamente merecias umas boas palmadas – murmura Kenishi

Passado um bocado Mamoru vê sair duas raparigas do vestiário com o capacete debaixo do braço… eram Usagi e Minako e os 4 rapazes também saem

- prontas? – diz Charles – primeiro Shinta e Taka contra vocês as duas só para aquecerem

-ok – dizem os 4 e põem o capacete

- preparar…vão – diz Charles e automaticamente as espadas dos 4 tocaram em uníssono e começaram-se a atacar mutuamente…. Mamoru estava surpreso com a agilidade e graça dos 4 dignos de campeões olímpicos… Usagi lutava com Taka e Minako com Shinta mas num segundo já tinham trocado e os rapazes ficaram em dificuldades

- ponto – dizem as duas loiras ao mesmo tempo

- muito bem – bate palmas Kenishi – cada vez melhores

- não vale as duas são muito fortes – reclama Shinta com beicinho passando uma toalha pela testa encharcada

-repensa naquilo que disseste e depois diz o que está errado – diz Charles… se eles não podiam contra, kami-sama, duas supostas princesas inocentes que raramente usam espada e podiam-se consideram guerreiros prontos a defender a Terra? Não se admira de a rainha ter obrigado a princesa no passado a ter aulas de esgrima.

- Charles lutas comigo? – pede Usagi – preciso se um desafio

-tens a certeza? – diz prendendo o cabelo dentro do capacete

- estou frustrada – diz escolhendo um sabre – de sabre

- tu escolhes – diz pegando no dele – e Kenishi… arbitras?

- claro…às posições…em guarde – goza Kenishi mas depois fica sério – prontos? Vai – diz e logo se ouve o barulho das armas a tocar e a tocar, cada um antecipava o ataque do outro

- quem ganhará? – pergunta Mamoru interessado

- não faço ideia – diz Shinta curioso também – nunca a vi a lutar com tanta fúria controlada se assim continuar vamos ter um empate

- não. quem vai ganhar é a Usa-chan – diz Taka e Kenishi concorda

-porquê? – diz Naru interessada

- ela está perto do ponto fraco do Charles que é atacar várias vezes e de vários pontos o lado direito… já repararam que ele está a proteger esse lado só?

E todos olham e por um instante só se vê um sabre a cair ao chão e o sabre de Usagi estar sobre o braço de Charles que está caído ao chão

- touché – goza Usagi a respirar rapidamente tirando o sabre do braço e pousa na traqueia de Charles – ele sorri e ela guarda a arma e dá-lhe a mão para ele se levantar

- bem jogado, Usa-chan – diz Charles tirando o capacete – vários ataques para ver o ponto fraco do oponente para depois usar esse ponto fraco contra ele levando à vitória…ensinei-te bem – diz enquanto Usagi tira o capacete

- obrigada pela luta – diz Usagi rindo-se – estou de melhor humor agora

- Uau…quem diria que a odango lutava bem esgrima? – diz Mamoru para ninguém

- eu conto a história – diz ao ver Natsumi se fartar e sair da sala - a mãe da Usagi queria que ela soubesse defender-se de tudo mas não queria algo demasiado duro como por exemplo artes marciais, então ela pediu ao Charles que a ensinasse. Ele tinha acabado de entrar de formação de uma instrutora muito boa e disse que ainda não podia. Então Usagi disse que se ele a ensinasse podia pedir a essa instrutora para aceita-la. E assim foi: Usagi entrou no grupo composto por Charles e mais 4 rapazes e 2 raparigas… ela tornou-se juntamente com eles os melhores espadachins do rei..quero dizer que conheço – disse…quase descaindo-se…não podia dizer que a professora era uma sailor que ensinara a princesa, Vénus, os 4 shinnestu, e de outra sailor que não se lembrava e do próprio príncipe.

- é verdade – diz Shinta com um carregamento de garrafas de água na direcção dos lutadores que ainda lutavam uns com os outros.

Noutro lado, uma rapariga de cabelos castanhos andava por um dos vários parques de juuban a pensar no último sonho que tinha tido. Kino Makoto não era do tipo de pessoa que acreditava em sonhos e/ou memórias esquecidas mas agora tentava compreender o que queria dizer aquilo. Sonhara com ela num longo vestido verde esmeralda numa espécie de varanda a olhar para o céu onde supostamente deveria estar a lua estava um lindo planeta que nos seus livros de ciências descreveriam precisamente a Terra… ela baixara o olhar e vira 3 raparigas da mesma idade que ela a conversar animadas ao lado de uma mais elegante que tinha ar de quem queria sair dali o mais rápido possível.

- e o príncipe que a sua mãe escolheu? – diz a que vestia o vestido azul do sítio onde estava não via muito bem a cara – parece encantador

- não me parece – diz a de vermelho – há algo nele que eu não gosto

-concordo – diz a de laranja – Serenity fale com a sua mãe… acho que é só um capricho por andar por aí rumores que anda a encontrar-se com Endymion-sama

- encontro-me com ele nas aulas de esgrima que ela própria obrigou-me a ter – replica a princesa enervada – E eu não me casarei com ninguém que não ame

- serenity – diz a de vermelho – compreendemos o que diz mas essas mesmas aulas já raspam a lei dos terrestres e dos lunarianos se encontrarem… é necessário mas não é totalmente certo…se anda a encontrar-se com o príncipe, então… - diz-lhe pegando na mão

- sou uma princesa e guerreira – diz retirando abruptamente a mão irritada – e por isso tenho de manter a paz e as relações entre planetas a vigorar e … ainda não percebo se estamos a trabalhar com todo o sistema solar porque não com a Terra? – e isso calou-as – é isso que farei quando for rainha mas não me obriguem a casar com aquele homem… não sei o que é mas algo me diz que não é o melhor rei para a lua e mesmo que fosse um homem adorável… eu não me casaria, nem morta, com ninguém além de quem eu escolher… pode demorar dias, meses, anos mas só amarei uma pessoa – diz virando-lhes as costas e indo-se embora

- ela tem razão – diz a de laranja

- mas se ela não se casar com o príncipe da lua poderá haver guerra, é um casamento de paz – diz de azul

- casamento de paz – suspira a de vermelho – porque não convencer a rainha que é exactamente esse o caminho? – diz com um sorriso repentino

- caminho? – pergunta um rapaz loiro a chegar

- o que quer o pajem do endymion-sama aqui? – pergunta a de azul curiosa

-pensava que me toleravam mais – diz num encolher de ombros

- desculpa Prometeu, ela está em modo regras – diz a de laranja rindo-se – a Júpiter está dentro do palácio

- obrigado… mas isso de caminho?

- o teu amo está preso a um noivado por tratado não é? – pergunta a de vermelho e quando a de azul ia para falar a de laranja tapa-lhe a boca

- claro… o endymion está apaixonado por uma certa princesa loira de olhos azuis – diz com um sorriso – mas… - diz mais sério – a guerra que podia provocar dentro da terra fez com que a rainha Geia promove-se um casamento entre o Endymion e a condessa. Porquê?

- seria igualmente interessante à tua rainha se houvesse outro tratado de paz num casamento que lhe daria muito mais poder e respeito e mais… guerreiras incluídas? – pergunta a de laranja sem notar a cor da colega de azul

- esperem… estão a propor um casamento entre a serenity-hime e endymion? – diz surpreso mas agradado com a ideia

- precisamente – diz a de vermelho - a serenity está pronta a ir pelo mesmo caminho que o endymion-sama… mas se tentássemos convencer que um tratado entre a lua e a terra é mais crucial e benéfico para o sistema solar, todos saímos alegremente em paz e lutávamos contra os focos de guerra nos dois planetas sem contar com a felicidade dos príncipes

- é uma boa ideia, sim – admite o pajem – mas mars…isso não é também uma boa oportunidade para vocês?

- para nós? – pergunta a de laranja libertando a de azul que neste momento já estava roxa de não respirar

- vocês e os shinnestu? – goza ficando elas vermelhas

- é a paz dos reinos – diz a de vermelho que estava tão vermelha como o vestido

- e fica aí parado e diz-nos que não era mais fácil para ti encontrares a Júpiter – diz a de azul ganhando ar e todos olhem para ela – ora…é verdade

- tentarei puxar a conversa para essa viragem mas não era mal pensada: vocês nos ajudavam com a rebelião na terra e nós na vossa

- os cristais e os príncipes guerreiros ficavam juntos: senshi e shinnetsu, os príncipes mais poderosos ficavam juntos formando uma aliança forte neste universo – diz a de vermelho – acho que teremos de fazer uma pressão nos reis

- falarei disso aos shinnestu… quantos mais melhores…

Era estranho admitia, conhecia-os tinha a certeza mas não sabia de onde mas fora contra alguém e quase caiu no chão mas foi agarrada no pulso

- a menina está bem? – pergunta Motoki puxando-a para cima

- sim…eu… tu? – diz perplexa

No centro de esgrima:

- bem Usa-chan – diz mina baixinho ao ver a loira chegar com uma toalha enrolada no pescoço – qualquer dia me reformo e tu tomas o meu lugar como líder – diz num sussurro – tu está melhor com espada que eu

- não tenho a culpa – diz num encolher de ombros e se senta no chão ao pé dos outros – a Natsumi-baka?

- fartou-se de ver a estrela do show – responde Naru – ela foi ignorada

- ela odeia-me profundamente – suspira Usagi com um sorriso

-porquê? – pergunta Mamoru recebendo várias caretas de quem tentava não se rir

- etto… achei que a história de vir de uma escola como ela descreveu era falsa e pressionei-a – diz encolhendo os ombros – ela pelos vistos não gostou – diz omitindo o facto que ela estava também a odiá-la por ter se feito daquela maneira ao Mamoru , bebera uma garrafa de água quando todos sentem algo inconfundível… um inimigo tinha aparecido mas como disfarçar para Mamoru? Bem… ele era o príncipe mas diriam como? " hei Mamoru-san vamos dar cabo de uns monstros e voltamos?"

- oh…é tarde tenho de ir - diz de repente Minako se levantando

-concordo – diz Usagi se apressando

- eu levo-as – diz correndo para o vestiário como se houvesse um incêndio pondo gotas nos outros pela razoável…descrição na fuga

- Luna, daqui Minako, over…sabes onde é o foco? – diz nos balneários

-é perto dai, no parque… estamos a ir para lá, já vamos comunicar com os shinnestu…

- já sabemos – diz Taka sorrindo no intercomunicador de Minako – os outros já nos apanham

- então terminado – diz Artemis ao lado de Luna e desliga

Após se transformarem-se, vêm uma espécie de pantera a tirar energia com uma espécie de roda, o que vêm após isso é que fora assustador. De um lado Motoki inconsciente e outro Makoto quase a ir pelo mesmo caminho.

- sugestões? – pergunta Usagi mordendo o lábio

- dividir e conquistar – diz Taka – Vénus…tu e eu cardian, sailor moon Makoto e Motoki

- ok…cuidado – diz e vai para a frente de Motoko – estão bem? – diz enquanto os outros lutavam com o cardian

- sailor moon? – pergunta Makoto incrédula

- isso mesmo…vamos tirar-vos daqui – diz e leva com ajuda de Makoto, Motoki para uns arbustos escondidos

- bem…fiquem aqui escondidos enquanto nós tratamos do cardian, está bem Mokoto? – diz preparando-se para sair

- como sabes o meu nome? – pergunta curiosa a rapariga

- sei o nome de quase todos da zona… - mente Usagi ao sair para ajuda-los

- Crescent beam – diz Vénus mas nem arranhou – shimata é mais forte do que os outros

-onde estão os outros – diz Taka a suar imenso

-pelos vistos Mamoru-san não é tão parvo assim…ai – diz Vénus ao cair ao chão

- Vénus – diz Zoicite ao vê-la no chão

- moon tiara action – diz sailor moon mas a tiara tocou no cardian e fez ricochete e caiu perto de sailor moon

-sailor moon – diz Zoicite ao ser atirado para o chão e o cardian ir na direcção dela… ele estava a aproximar-se

- moon… - diz sendo apanhada pelo pescoço pelo cardian

- hime – gritam os outros shinnestu com os gatos a chegarem

- eu não… - diz sendo consumida a força… ela tinha de aguentar…ela tinha de lutar…ela…tinha de conseguir… não podia ir a baixo… ela tinha…

- sailor moon – grita Vénus mas algo libertou a princesa caindo em queda livre para o chão… Neflite chegou a tempo de agarra-la

-hime, hime – diz e ela pouco a pouco abre os olhos

- estou bem… o que foi? – diz ao ouvir os uivos do cardian que provinham de um grande arranhão no braço

- não…não pode – diz Vénus ao olhar para a origem do corte… usai olha e fica com o coração a mil

- uma…uma rosa vermelha – diz com dificuldade sailor moon e olha para uma árvore onde uma figura demasiado conhecida para todos estava lá – tu…tuxedo kamen-sama

- não deves atacar os inocentes sem motivos –diz tuxedo kamen-sama – é melhor agirem – diz para todos

- demo… - diz Usagi confusa

- Crescent beam – diz Vénus de novo e Kuncite usa a espada para cortar mais um pouco do braço – agora sailor moon – diz vendo a líder a levantar-se

- moon tiara action – e a tiara destruíra o cardian mas logo se voltou para a árvore… tuxedo kamen ainda ali estava

- não te lembras de mim, tuxedo kamen-sama – diz quase a chorar – mas tu acabaste-me de me salvar, novamente

- não sei o que referes, sayonara – diz dando um salto e desaparece

- sailor moon? Sailor moon? – diz Neflite e não recebe resposta – hime? – ainda nada – serenity? – diz e ela vira-se devagar para ele onde lágrimas caíam como chuva na face dela

- pensei que por me ter salvo… lembrava-se….deve ser automático de novo… eu…eu… quero que ele se lembre – diz atirando-se para os braços de Neflite – eu quero que ele se lembre de mim… não sei se aguento mais… - diz a soluçar

- Usagi-chan – diz Luna emocionada – vais ver que não falta muito. Isto já é um sinal

- sim – concorda Artemis – ele sente que te tem de salvar é porque gosta de ti mesmo que não se lembre.

- acham? – diz ainda a chorar

-sim – concorda Vénus – tens de acreditar no amor que ele sente por ti.

- obrigado – diz com um sorriso fraco – a todos

- bem… acho que temos de levar o Motoki e a Makoto para o hospital – diz Shinta confuso – o que faziam juntos?

- minna-san… eu posso estar confusa ,as o Motoki não era o prometeu, o pajem do endymion? – diz Usagi e todos se viram para ela – agora que me relembro…é bem parecido

-por acaso – admite Artemis – e isso explicava estarem os dois sozinhos.

-Mako – chan? – diz Usagi já normal – o que aconteceu?

- um monstro atacou-nos – diz Makoto perdendo as forças e desmaiando

No hospital, cá fora encontravam-se todos à espera de notícias quando 2 pessoas chegam

- como ele está? – essa voz fez Usagi se sobressaltar e logo olhou para a origem… 3 vezes no mesmo dia que se encontrava com ele…já não bastava o coração apertado por ter vontade de chorar e por se sentir culpada e agora isto

- bem… está inconsciente – diz Minako agarrando a mão de Usagi – só sabemos isso

- e como ele estava? Estava ferido? – diz uma rapariga de cabelos ruivos num rabo-de-cavalo e olhos verdes

-calma…eles não sabem de nada. Não são família – diz Mamoru abraçando-a provocando um baque no coração de Usagi que se estremeceu

- desculpem – diz a ruiva – sou Furuhata Unazuki. Sou irmã do Motoki. Recebi a chamada e pedi ao Mamoru-san para me trazer…sempre fomos amigos e…

- nós compreendemos – diz Naru – é sempre complicado estas situações – eu sou Osaka Naru, este é o Kenishi, meu namorado – diz apresentando todos – Shinta, Taka, Charles, Minako e Usagi

- então tu és a Usagi – diz sorrindo fracamente – já ouvi muito sobre ti.

-sim? – diz Usagi recuperando o choque – bem ou mal?

- óptimas coisas – diz num sorriso caloroso

De repente uma senhora elegante vestida com uma bata branca de médica se dirigia a eles

- alguém é da família dos doentes Fuhurata e Kino?

- a Makoto não tem família mas nós tomamos conta dela – diz Kenishi rapidamente – o Fuhurata tem aqui a irmã.

-bem a menina Kino está bem só precisa de descansar, mas o menino Fuhurata está pior… está numa apatia estranha, já demos adrenalina mas ainda não reagiu como queríamos – diz a médica – precisamos de mais tempo

- obrigada senhora… - diz Minako e sorri ao ler o crachá – Mizuno. É mãe da Ami-chan?

-conhecem a minha filha? – pergunta surpresa

- a Naru-chan, a Usagi-chan e até Mako-chan. São colegas da sua filha. Eu conheço-a de vista

- então prazer. Com licença – diz saindo de perto deles

- kuns… tenho de entrar – diz Usagi baixinho

- nem penses… já te retiraram energia hoje podes ir-te a baixo.

- se não o fizer, o Motoki pode não recuperar. Só preciso de 2 minutos lá dentro sem câmaras e faço tudo e saio.

- ok – diz derrotado – mas temos de ser mesmo rápidos e não podemos deixar ninguém ver-te – Usagi acenou… teria de ser rápida

Enquanto todos falavam Usagi e Charles se retiraram silenciosamente nem os outros guardiões se aperceberam mas houve alguém que sim. Essa pessoa olhou-os com curiosidade e tentou segui-los nas Unazuki estava apoiada nele. Mamoru tivera a sensação que algo se ia passar…não podia deixar de pensar no olhar de usai, aquele olhar de súplica e tristeza… já tinha visto em algum lado mas não sabia precisar onde é como se algo dentro dele se revoltasse cada vez que via aquele olhar. Sentia uma estranha necessidade de chegar ao pé dela e reconforta-la e nunca mais deixa-la naquela tristeza. Era estranho pois pouco conhecia a odango e era pouco provável que sentisse algo forte assim de repente.

- Onegai… lembra-te de mim – diz uma voz dentro da cabeça dele que o fez grunhir com uma súbita dor de cabeça.

- estás chiba-kun? – pergunta Shinta preocupado

- só é uma dorzinha de cabeça que já passa – diz logo sem se aperceber

Noutro lado

- bem…aqui é o quarto. Como pensas apagar as câmaras? – pergunta Charles

- eu sei que vocês quando trabalhavam para o dark kingdom sabiam apagar provas físicas e aldrabavam tecnologias – diz superior Usagi

- está bem, tens razão. Aprendemos a aldrabar mas já não consigo muito tempo. Um par de minutos.

-é o suficiente – diz Usagi – diz quando posso.

- aos três… um dois, três – diz Charles e automaticamente as câmaras se desligam – tens 2 minutos

Usagi entrou e fechou a porta e foi na direcção de Motoki e pousou a mão dela sobre a dele e concentrou-se e uma lua apareceu-lhe na testa e uma energia branca a percorreu e começou a entrar em Motoki. durante um minuto, só isso acontecia mas logo após isso Usagi teve de parar e agarrar-se à cama.

- acho que é suficiente – diz respirando fundo – espero que recuperes rápido toki-oni-san – diz sorrindo e quase se arrastando sai do quarto e logo é amparada por Charles.

-eu disse que seria demais. Estás pálida! – diz preocupado.

- ele assim safa-se – diz deixando-se abraçada - podes pôr as câmaras puseram-se a funcionar

- devemos nos juntar aos outros – diz Charles e continua a suporta-la – eu disse que ficas de cama

- eu aguento-me – diz num sorriso – não suportava acontecer-lhe algo porque não cheguei a tempo de travar o cardian

- continuas a mesma serenity-hime – brinca Charles e ela sorri

- então sabem algo do toki? – pergunta usai fingindo-se de inocente

- é um milagre – diz Unazuki – ele está a recuperar

-ainda bem – diz Kuncite mas Minako olha-os desconfiada – fico contente

- acho que pelos vistos sempre há milagres – diz Minako e Charles se encolhe percebendo que ela descobrira

- a menina Kino já acordou – diz a Dra. Mizuno juntando-se a eles – podem ir vê-la se quiserem

- vão vocês eu já lá vou – diz Usagi e saíram vários ficando só Unazuki, Mamoru, Charles, Usagi e Minako

- odango… estás muito pálida - diz preocupado e deslarga Unazuki e se aproxima dela – queres que chame ninguém? – ela estava branca como a parede branca atrás dela.

- não… obrigada. Sempre que entro num hospital fico assim – mente e Minako olha com raiva para Charles - ninguém tem a culpa só eu – diz para mina o que fez ela suspirar

- senta-te – diz Charles e põe-na numa cadeira – respira devagar

- vou buscar um copo de agua – diz Unazuki

- eu vou contigo – diz Minako – shimata… fizeste o que penso – murmura saindo dali

- precisas de algo, Usagi? – diz e ela sorri por momentos e olha-o

- só descansar um bocado Mamoru-san – diz num sorriso triste e desvia o olhar dele o mais rápido que pode – mas obrigada – diz tremendo mas Mamoru fez algo que surpreendeu todos, incluso ele mesmo, tirou o casaco e pôs sobre os ombros dela

- assim ficas mais quente – diz tapando-a mais e o olhar deles se cruzam por um segundo, o segundo mais lento da vida deles… algo nele fazia-o ficar assim

- Usagi aqui tens a agua – diz mina mas amaldiçoou-se por ver o que interrompeu pois eles olharam logo para ela.

- obrigada Minako-chan – diz bebendo o copo devagar

- precisas de ir descansar – diz Minako e Usagi sorri.

- só vou quando a Makoto sair – diz e Minako cruzou os braços

- nem penses Usagi, o Charles vai-te levar para casa e vais descansar – diz num tom autoritário – eu fico aqui para a Mako-chan… e não te atrevas a dizer mais nada – diz quando a princesa abrira a boca

- sim… está bem – diz amuada – mas prometes ficar cá?

- sim, não saio até ver o estado dela – Usagi assente e vai para se levantar e logo é ajudada por Charles que a ampara

- bem… então despede-me deles e diz que estou em casa. Mamoru-san – diz tirando o casaco – obrigada pelo casaco

- de nada… adeus então – diz vendo-a a sair com Charles – não me parece nada bem – murmura Mamoru para o espanto das duas raparigas que ainda lá estavam

- o que disseste? – pergunta Unazuki confusa

- a Usagi… não está bem…não é a mesma que conheço – e isso fez Minako sorrir

- ela também teve um confronto com o monstro antes das sailors chegarem – ajusta Minako – ela está um pouco debilitada mas não gosta de mostrar fraqueza quando os amigos precisam dela

- é baka isso sim – responde Mamoru

- já não é a primeira vez que um de nós é atacado e ela foi-se abaixo. Às vezes esforça-se demais.

- compreendo … é uma teimosa – responde irritado Mamoru

- talvez seja mesmo isso – concorda Minako.

Noutro lado:

- malditas sailors – diz ann – sempre se intrometendo

- vais ver que iremos conseguir – diz alan sorrindo e olhando para a sua flauta – aqueles dois tinham muita energia

- sim é verdade mas a sailor moon tinha mais - diz ann de repente

- o que queres dizer? – pergunta alan sem perceber

- já duas vezes que o cardian ataca sailor moon e vem uma imensa energia… ela terá de ser o nosso alvo…

-mas não sabemos quem ela é – diz alan confuso

- iremos descobrir e sei como faze-lo

Num grande complexo de apartamentos de juuban, Mamoru chegava a casa depois de pôr Unazuki a casa quando Motoki acordara. Estava cansado mas algo não saia da cabeça… Usagi… quem diria que ela era assim tão forte? Chegara a casa e a janela estava aberta. Também estranhamente se transformara-se em um mascarado e saíra pela janela e fora a correr para lutar contra um monstro para salvar uma guerreira mas não uma qualquer mas sim sailor moon. A maneira que ela olhou-o… um olhar de esperança que ele fizesse algo ou dissesse algo. Chegara ao quarto e abrira a pasta onde levar os livros de hoje da faculdade e reparara que estava ali um livro a mais… um livro com um título bem diferente: " a lenda não contada do Milénio prateado".


End file.
